


Tocar (la puerta)

by Breyito



Series: Accidentalmente entrometidos [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué clase de sorpresas se puede encontrar una torpe sirvienta al abrir la puerta del estudio de su amo sin su permiso?<br/>Sebastian x Ciel.<br/>Yaoi.<br/>Lemmon implícito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tocar (la puerta)

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: Bueno, mi acostumbrado Yaoi, o Slash. Lemmon implícito(o explícito, depende de quién lo lea) y es casi-totalmente anti-Lizzi.^^
> 
> Disclaimer: Estos personajes, por desgracia, pertenecen a Yana Toboso-sama; de modo que solo la historia es mía; y queda totalmente prohibida su copia.
> 
> Nota de Autora: ¡Este es mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji! (Y yo que creí que nunca iba a poder escribirlo de una xP) No está beteado, así que seguro hay más de un error; pero espero que os guste. ¡A leer!

Tocar (la puerta)

Maylene sabía que tocar la puerta y pedir permiso era fundamental en su trabajo como sirvienta, pero nunca esperó que su descuido por no avisar que entraría al estudio del Boochan enviaría semejante imagen a su vista, haciendo que sus lentes se rompieran (aún más) y que de su nariz chorreara un copioso hilo de sangre.

  
¡Pero es que ver al señorito Ciel abierto de piernas jadeando pesadamente mientras Sebastian-san lo embestía como poseso, la superaba!  
Definitivamente la imagen que todos en la Mansión tenían del Conde recto y serio no cuadraba con ese chico que parecía perdido en la lujuria, y que solo era capaz de pedir más y repetir el nombre de su amante con un tono que volvería loco a cualquier hombre a su alrededor.

  
La pelirroja se quitó sus lentes, los limpió y se los colocó de nuevo, por si acaso era una treta de su sucia imaginación y lo único que había allí eran dos personas conversando. Pero no. Su vista no la engañaba, lo que había visto era ciertamente verdad. El joven amo se encontraba apoyado en su escritorio, con Sebastian entre sus piernas, ambos sudados, y agitados. Los papeles desperdigados por la habitación solo eran otra señal más del momento de pasión de aquellos dos. Y mientras la criada miraba como las piernas de Ciel se enredaban en las caderas del mayordomo como no queriendo dejarlo escapar, y como este sostenía al Conde gentilmente y le besaba con dulzura disfrazada de pasión, se dio cuenta de que el lazo que los unía era ciertamente más fuerte que lo que ninguno de los que los conocían a ambos podrían llegar a imaginar. Y decidió no molestarlos.  
Así que Maylene, aprovechando que ninguno se había dado cuenta de su intromisión estando tan erhm… _ocupados_ , cerró silenciosamente la puerta y le pasó llave, solo por las dudas; para que nadie más cometiera el mismo error que ella.

  
Se volvió, limpiándose la sangre y las babas, aún ligeramente perturbada. Sabía que aunque sus compañeros jamás le creerían si ella se animara a contárselo (cosa que no haría)y seguramente le dijeran que era cosa de su mala vista; no era una visión suya.

  
-¡Maylene!-un grito de Finnian la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Ya le has avisado al Boochan que Elizabeth-sama está aquí?

  
-Desafortunadamente, Finny, el joven amo está algo indispuesto.- contestó la pelirroja, sonriendo socarronamente para sus adentros.

  
-¡Pero Maylene...! ¡La señorita Elizabeth ha venido con motivo de festejar su "aniversario de compromiso"(o algo asi)!-protestó el chico rubio, pensando que su amo querría ver a su prometida en el día que para ella era tan especial.

  
-Como ya te he dicho, Finnian,-contestó con aspereza la chica- Boochan está indispuesto, así que la se ñorita Elizabeth tendrá que retirarse.

-¿Ciel está indispuesto?-preguntó una vocecita, seguida de una molestia de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, comúnmente conocida como Elizabeth Midford.- ¡Pues con mayor razón debo verlo! ¡Yo lo cuidaré!-saltó la rubia.

  
La criada, suspirando ante la cabezonería de la chiquilla, sintió verdadera lástima por Sebastian, quién tenía que tratar con ella cada vez que el Conde le mandaba, (lo que ocurría muy seguido, pues el joven no quería ver mucho a su prometida).

  
-Lo lamento muchísimo, Elizabeth-sama; pero el joven amo está indispuesto y ha ordenado que nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ , le moleste.-el tono de la pelirroja no admitía réplicas, pese a ser solo una sirvienta.

  
-¡Pero yo no soy solo nadie...! ¡Yo soy su prometida! ¡Qué malvado eres, Ciel! ¡Ya no volveré a visitarte nunca más!

  
Y así, agitando todos los cristales de la casa, la muchacha salió gritando en una de sus acostumbradas pataletas; lo que aseguraba que no volvería en, al menos, unas dos semanas.

  
……….

  
Y así, un demonio disfrazado de mayordomo (aunque no vestido, debido a las recientes actividades), sonrió satisfecho, acomodando al joven de ojos bicolor en su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos azulados; permitiéndose descansar junto a su amo. Y pensando que, el no haber detenido a la torpe sirvienta había sido de provecho.

  
_Dulces sueños, Ciel._

  
……….  
……….  
……….

**Author's Note:**

> See…sé que la última frase no pinta nada, pero me apetecía ponerla^^ Además, Sebastián es más demonio de lo que parece, todo fue un super plan para deshacerse de Elizabeth sin meterse él y así tener a su Boochan a su merced.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!!
> 
> Bessitoss
> 
> Breyito-Black-Lupin


End file.
